stanfordjujitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
This page is for members of the Stanford Jujistu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. Directions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 4 pm on the day of that particular class. 'Mon 11/14/11 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Attending * Absent * Extended Absence *Bo (can rarely make Mondays this quarter) 'Wed 11/9/11 (8:15-10:15 PM)' Notes *'All students: bring dues' *Please arrive on time so we can begin class promptly Attending *jd (need to leave 30 min early to catch the train) *Brian (returning at last, take two) *Bo *Drago (may arrive late) *Dejan Absent *Kevin (in Pittsburg) *Susan *Alexandra (injured neck Monday) *Noah *Camilo (schoolwork) Extended Absence *Jim (does not normally attend Wednesdays) *Woody (working late on Wednesdays for at least this quarter) 'Fri 11/11/11 (7:00-9:00 PM)' Notes *Green belts and higher only *It's 11/11/11! Attending *jd (would like to stay late if anybody is up for it) *adam (96%) *Jim *Drago *Susan *David *Dejan *Brian (hoo rah. up for staying late.) *Bo Absent *Kevin (still on East Coast time) Extended Absence * Jared (rarely available on Friday) 'Upcoming Tests' *Drago (brown) - November *Dejan (purple) - November 'Gi Orders' Notes *Add name below if you want a gi. *When ordering, specify bleached or unbleached (unbleached last longer and don't use as many toxic chemicals when manufactured) and size (see below). Size Weight Height (lbs) 1 95 4'9" 2 115 5'2" 3 125 5'5" 4 150 5'7" 5 175 5'9" 6 195 6'0" 7 225 6'2" *Make a check out to Jim Moses for $45 and bring it to class. Indicate height and weight or size if you know it (see above). *Jim will indicate the following after each person's name: paid/not paid, date ordered, and date received. *Remove name from list once gi has been received and all payments have been finalized. Name * 'Long-Term Absences' *Matt: wrist injury *Dean: broke toe on sukui nage, out until Sept *Jared: Wrist injury, should be back in mid October *Adam: Rarely attending as I have moved to Oakland *Roberto: Clerkships *Daniel: Crazy Times Preparing to Graduate. 'Drills' See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Notes *WHEN: *WHERE: Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions *''Gymkata'' (The 80s obsession with ninjas! Improbable situtations where one has gymanstic-like equipment in a remote village which can be used to perform gymnastics to fight off ninjas! Horrible acting! Terrible Story! ... But you will laugh your as off! It doesn't get better than this! Check out the trailer. -jd) *''Game of Death'' (campy, a la cardboard cutouts of Bruce Lee) *''Transporter 1,2,3'' (odd premise, but some good jitsu-esque action. -Brian) (3 wasn't so hot, 1&2 rock. -Jared) *''Bloodsport'' (ugh, MA films are all so bad! -Brian) (Old favorite ... cheesier but just as awesome is 'Kickboxer'. -Jared) *''Seven Samurai'' (-Brian) (-Jared agrees) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (-Brian) (-never was an exciting movie so terrible ... I mean it really sucked but... it had some of the best fight scenes around... but... it really sucked -Jared)(I have to disagree, like shaolin soccer part of the appeal is the corniness. -Albert) *''Shao-Lin Soccer'' *''Ong Bak'' (not bad! great action, decent film and fun. -Brian) (heck yeah, good movie. -Jared) (I think it's one of the best martial arts movies of all time. -jd) *''Ong Bak 2'' (I don't know how it hold ups to the original -Dimitri) *''Kiss of the Red Dragon'' (JJL couldn't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but the scenes where Jet Li uses acupuncture needles to fight are out of control. -Jared) *''Drunken Master 2'' (US released as 'the Legend of Drunken Master'. -Jared) *''City Hunter'' (Jackie Chan - It's a "so bad it's good" sorta movie if I recall. Some of the fights are a MUST SEE however. -Jesse) *''Saat po long'' (aka SPL, new generation stuff. -Dimitri) *''The Keeper'' (Steven Seagal. -Drago) *''Yojimbo'' (-Adam) *''The 36th Chamber of Shaolin'' (more info)(Very good kung fu movie; no high-flying stuff. -Sid)(Agreed, a classic. -jd) *''District 13, aka District B13, Barrio 13, Banlieu 13'' (French. Le parkour meets Jitsu! -Brian) *''TMNT'' (-Adam) Movies Already Seen *Who Am I (best Jackie Chan mix for fights, car chases, rooftop action. -Jared) *Big trouble in little China *Red Belt *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Ong Bak Category:Browse Category:Browse